Shivering can mean more then one thing
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Hermione is being chased by some death eaters and is tortured and raped. Warning:Very graphic and angsty. Leave a review please. One Shot Author note on page2
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shivering can mean more then one thing

Title: Shivering can mean more then one thing

Author: Angela

Characters: Tom and Mione. Also Malfoy, Lestrange and Zabini.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are Harry Potter characters and I am not JKR. I do own my story idea though.

Summary: Hermione is being chased by some death eaters and is tortured and raped.

Author Note: Enjoy my story, but please leave me some love. I have writers block and need some more encouragement to write more.

Author Note2: Ha I suck at titles. Help me out, will you?

Warning: Rape and torture.

It was a late, stormy night. The only light that was shown was the lightening in the sky. The thunder was so loud that she was pretty sure that nobody was asleep. Which was a good thing. She was hoping that somebody would help her. She knew that they were not far from her. That anyone of them would get her in a blink of an eye. Her heart was beating, just as fast as her feet were running. She was terrified. Where was she, you may ask? She was in the graveyard, the one that her friend Harry Potter told her about. Where Cedric was murdered by Voldemort. The one that held Tom Riddles Tombstone. Who was chasing her? Death eaters, quite a few of them, and Tom Riddle himself. He was pissed. She had to get out of there before he killed her.

Hermione Granger kept on moving, thru the graveyard, trying to get away from the monsters. She knew they were angry at seeing her there and she also knew that they hated mudbloods. Especially her, since she was Harry Potter's best friend. She was beyond terrified; she was not ready to die. There were a few others with him, she was not sure how many, at least two, she knew for sure. Abraxas Malfoy and a Lestrange. She was not sure which one was there, there were a few Lestranges.

Hermione ran past a tombstone and mistakenly looked beyond her to see Tom Riddle catching up on her. She let out a small shriek and ran faster, not looking where she was going, she ran straight into a tombstone. If the grass was not wet, she could've gotten a hold of the tombstone to keep her right up, but she slipped and fell. She gasped when she felt pain; she knew that she'd have a large wound later on. She tried to get up, but realized that she twisted her ankle and it hurt too much to stand up. She started to panic; she knew that they were only about 3 minutes beyond her. She started to crawl as fast as she could, going past a few tombstones. She heard there laughing close by, they have obviously discovered her and saw her pathetic attempt to get away from them. She didn't care, she kept on crawling away. Her Gryffindor uniform was getting all wet and dirty, from the rain and the mud.

Hermione went around another large tombstone and realized that she was in too much pain to keep on moving, so she crawled over to the tombstone and moved her body into a little ball, shivering from the cold, but also because she knew she'd most likely die tonight. She was so scared.

She bite her lip hard, when she saw Tom Riddle turn the corner and watched him stop to look for her. She started to taste her own blood and winced. Tom Riddle had obviously heard her and turned and smirked at her, poor, pathetic form. He started to laugh loudly at the sight of her.

"Boys that was such an amusing show wasn't it?" Tom Riddle asked, smirking; as Malfoy, Zabini and Lestrange saw her and started to laugh with there lord. "Trying to escape the clutches of Lord Voldemort? I have to say that was fun to chase you, mudblood, pathetic, but fun."

Hermione started to whimper as Tom Riddle walked closer to her. She saw him squat down to her and ran his fingers over her wet face. He smirked at her. "You are so gorgeous, for a filthy mudblood sweet. Isn't she boys? "Tom asked

Abraxas Malfoy smirked at the scared girl. He licked his lips and nodded his head. "Yes master she certainly is. I can't wait to play with her, after you of course." He said, bowing his head.

Tom Riddle chuckled, "Oh you'll get to play with her Malfoy, so will the rest of you mates." He turned his attention to his prize and licked his lips. He moved a wet curl away from her face, looking into her eyes. He then grabbed her blouse by his hands and pulled her to him and fiercely kissed her lips, forcing him to take her tongue, whether she wanted to or not. He scraped his teeth on her tongue, making her bleed. He then bit her upper lip hard and pulled back. He licked his lips of her blood, while smirking at her. She was trying to shove him away from her. Her eyes would not look at him. He felt her shivering body and smirked. He could not wait until he felt her quivering cunt, wrap tightly around his cock.

"Look at me witch." Tom Riddle demanded.

Hermione frowned, and kept her eyes on his chest, not listening to him. She winced when she felt him grip onto her tighter.

"I'll ask you one more time, look at me." Tom Riddle growled.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and glared at him. "I'll never obey scum like you Riddle. I'm not one of your little puppets." She then scowled at him and spit into his face.

Tom eyes the girl angrily. He wiped off her spit and started to shake her hard, while glaring at her. "You'll do exactly what I say you bitch, if you know what's best for you"

Even though Hermione was terrified, she was in a daring mood. She spit into his face away, smirking when her spit got into the young mans eyes. "Fuck you Riddle."

Tom's eyes turned red with anger and lifted his hand up and bitched slapped her hard. She gasped in pain and placed her hand on her face. That was the first time she had ever been hit and it was the worst feeling ever. "You will obey me Hermione, you will." He then slapped her other cheek hard and placed his mouth on hers again, forcing. He pulled away and winked at her. "I promise you darling, you will."

Hermione frowned and looked to his far right, not wanting to look at him.

Tom snorted with laughter at her. "You are sure a brave thing aren't you?" He smirked at her, seeing her body shake. He then whispered, "I don't think you are as brave as your trying to make me believe that you are Gryf." He leant forward and bit her lip hard. "By the time I'm thru with you mudblood, you'll be begging me to be your master. And if you're real good, I may just keep you alive, and make you my own little pet." He rubbed her cheek and smiled at the whimpering girl. "But tonight, I'm going to be nice and let my servants have some fun with you also. If you displease any of them, you may not live to see the next sunset."

Hermione was looking around the graveyard, trying to look for a way to escape Tom Riddle.

Tom smirked at the girl in his clutches. "Look at me darling." He whispered.

Hermione looked down on her white blouse, that was now see thru.

"Look at me Hermione." Tom Said, in a normal voice.

Hermione snorted when he said that.

Tom Riddle then growled and shook her as hard as he could and shouted, "LOOK AT ME MUDBLOOD, LOOK AT ME NOW!"

She squeaked at that and raised her startled face up to look him into his eyes.

She gasped when she saw that his eyes were red with anger. She knew that his eyes always glew red when he was angry.

"That's it baby, that's right. You don't make to be hurt now do you?" Tom Riddle asked, kissing her cheek gently.

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head no.

"Answer me." Tom Riddle stated.

Hermione licked her lips and whispered, "Nnnoo no sir."

"You also know that you will be in extreme pain tonight, if you don't follow orders, don't you doll face?" Tom whispered.

Hermione quickly nodded her head and whispered, "Yes ssi sir.

Tom smirked at her, loving that she's calling him sir. He didn't think he'd get her to submit so quickly. He could not help but feel slight disappointed at that. "I don't want to hurt you tonight Hermione, but I will, if you don't be a good girl. That's a promise." He whispered as he kissed her again, shoving his tongue inside of her mouth. He started to lick and caresses' her mouth. She started to shift in her seat, on his lap, wanting to be anywhere but where she was. He groaned with pleasure as her leg rubbed against his stiff member. He pulled away from her lips and smirked at her. "Take off my clothes darling." He leant back and watched her.

Hermione sighed at his request and placed her hands on his shirt and started to unbutton them slowly, trying to go as slow as she could, with undressing him. She knew what was going to happen to her and that was exactly why she was trying to buy time. She pulled his shirt off and eyed his pale chest and frowned. She then placed her hands between there bodies and started to unbuckle his belt on his trousers, hesitantly at first. She then unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and took a deep breath, pulling his trousers down his legs.

"Keep going." Tom Riddle ordered, as he watched her hesitate again.

Hermione looked at him for a second and nodded her head, pulling the young mans boxers down his hips, past his legs. She gasped as she saw the size of Tom's prick in her face. He was huge. Bigger then any of the boys, she ever saw naked. She whimpered a little, knowing that he was going to rape her, along with the other boys and she knew it would hurt horribly.

Tom smirked as he saw the girl eyeing his prick and shifted upwards. "Suck me darling." When he bucked upwards his mushroom head poked her in her lips.

She frowned and looked at Tom Riddle. She didn't want to, but she knew that she had to. She glared at him and shook her head no. "No that is disgusting." Hermione Said. She heard the boys in the background chuckle. She didn't hear Tom chuckling though. She knew that he was not happy with her. It didn't take her long for her to find out.

Tom gripped her hair and pulled her forward, and spat, "SUCK MY COCK YOU FILTHY BITCH!" He then placed his hands on her face, forcing her mouth to open and shoved his penis inside of her mouth hard, almost causing her to choke.

Hermione gulped as he entered her mouth. She felt Tom move her head, forcing her to suck his dick. She decided to just obey, not wanting him to hurt her anymore. She licked his tip shyly and started to suckle on it gently, causing a moan to come from him. She continued to suck his penis, taking more of his shaft inside of her. She knew that his whole dick would not fit into her mouth, but she sucked as much as she could.

His fingers started to play with her hair, once she got the hang of it. "That's it baby, that's it. Suck me." He grunted, bucking upwards again into her mouth, causing her to gasp.

Hermione tasted his precum and grimaced at the nasty taste. It was salty, sour, and just awful. She heard the other girls in her dormitory gossiping about there love making with there blokes. Some of the girls said the taste, tasted sweet, another one of the girls said that the taste would turn her on. They were both wrong. The taste made her want to throw up.

Tom smirked, "Ahhh yes mudblood that feels wonderful. Keep on sucking me witch."

Hermione obeyed Tom Riddle and sucked his cock even harder then she did. She gagged on his dick and Tom chuckled. She was annoyed at him chuckling at her, at a time like this. She did not even want to suck him and he laughs at her. Though when she hears a zipper being pulled down, she squeaked, startled, which caused him to moan at the vibration of her mouth. She then scraped her teeth on his shaft, causing him to grunt in pain. She quickly pulled away from Tom Riddle and looked behind her and saw the other three boys, watching her, while pulling on there pricks, with her movements.

Tom growled at her, "I didn't tell you to stop and pay attention to those morons, now did I?" He asked, glaring at her. She turned around to look at him, ashamed and shook her head no.

"No Noo No master. I'm sorry master." Hermione whispered.

Tom glared at her, "It's too late, you have already angered me." He said and gripped her by her arms and shoved her on the ground, causing her to shriek. She was eyeing him scared to death. He grabbed her shirt and ripped it, some of her buttons went flying. His action caused her to whimper. He eyed her body with pleasure and saw her black bra and smirked. He then ripped it off of her body.

Hermione lay there frowning as Tom Riddle tore her clothes off of her. Next went her skirt. Ripped to shreds as he tossed it aside. She started shaking again and whispered, "Please, please, please don't." Tears started to spill down her face. "Please. I'll be good. I promise."

Tom chuckled, "I don't trust you anymore dear." He then yanked her black panties off hard, causing her to frown with discomfort. He lay down on top of her and his hands forced her legs apart, his knees between her, to keep his thighs open. He then looked down into the girls eyes and smirked at her, "I'm going to enjoy this mudblood." He then placed his fingers on her vagina and smirked. He then picked up his wand and muttered a spell and shoved his penis in her as hard as he could, which caused her to scream loudly, with tears falling down her face.

Hermione lay there crying to death, as Tom raped her, shoving his penis inside of her tight body, hard and fast. Her vagina was dry, but was not wet with blood. She had never been in this much pain before. She heard his gasp and moan and frowned, looking away from his face. He kept on driving his penis inside of her quaking body, not caring if he was hurting her.

Tom grunted, "You guys can play with her if you want."

Abraxas Malfoy smirked and walked over to the girl. He knelt next to the couple on the floor, holding onto his dick. He poked her in the face and snarled, "Suck me whore."

She gasped and opened her mouth, not wanting to be punished. She started to suckle his penis hard, licking and nibbling him. He moaned in pleasure as she continued to suck his cock. "That's it mudblood, ah yes more. Suck it harder"

Zabini walked over to her, knelt down on her other side and lowered his head, biting and licking her nipple. He moaned at her taste. He continued to rub his penis, as he sampled on her harden pecks.

Hermione continued to lay there, as Tom Riddle pounded into her body, causing her to whimper. She sniffled. She was in so much pain; she did not know how much of this she could take. "Please please." She whimpered, pulling away from Abraxas's cock.

Tom grunted,"Please what?" He continued to pound into her body, moaning because she was so tight.

"Please stop." Hermione whined, lifting her hand up and tried to shove the boys away from her. Such a pathetic attempt at that.

Tom chuckled at that and ignored her, while fucking her tight cunt harder. "Never. You're mine bitch." Abraxas shoved his prick back into her mouth, moaning at the feeling and started to fuck her mouth, hard, not caring if she wanted his dick or not.

Lestrange walked over to them and pointed his wand at the girl, laying under his mate and lord and shouted, "Crucio."

She screamed loudly, as she felt little needles poking into her body. If she was not in so tired or in so much pain, she'd be ripping her hair out at that moment. Cruicio is one of the worst feelings ever. Well that, next to being raped. Tears kept on running down her face, as Tom continued fucking her, not caring if she was under Crucio or not. She lay there, hating Tom, when the prick did not order Lestrange to stop the spell. She continued to whimper, while she was being raped.

Abraxas chuckled as he watched the girl. He always thought that she was hot, whether she was a mudblood or not, and having her lips wrapped around his penis, was a dream come true. He had to admit he was afraid she'd bite his dick off, by accident, while she was under Crucio.

Lestrange and Zabini smirked as the girl continued to shake and cry. Zabini grunted, "Oi Malfoy move, I'm about to cum." Abraxas groaned annoyed, but moved, so Zabini could squirt his cream inside of the girls' mouth. Zabini moaned as he came hard into the crying girls' mouth. Abraxas then shoved him a side when he was done and drove home.

Tom smirked as he watched his servants, with Hermione. He continued to fuck her nice and hard. Each stroke brought him closer and closer to his orgasm. Tom lowered his head and kissed her neck.

Abraxas pulled away from the girl, when she bit his penis. She didn't do it on purpose, and he knew that, but it hurt. He slapped her on the face. He then spat, "Lestrange, drop the curse before she bites my dick off."

Lestrange and Zabini chuckled as the man lowered the curse. They watched the girl take a deep breath, glad that the torture stopped. She then gasped when Abraxas Malfoy fucked her mouth again hard. Lestrange walked over to Hermione and knelt down and squirt his cum on her breasts, smirking when he thought that she could sexy with his juices.

Tom groaned, "Malfoy, I'm ordering you not to cum yet."

Abraxas groaned, annoyed, because he knew he'd cum any second. "Yes yes my lord."

Hermione continued to lick and nibble his dick.

Tom shoved Abraxas away from the girl and lowered his head and started to kiss the girl, not minding the other boys taste at all. He pounded into the young girls' pussy, harder and harder and harder. His fingers tweaked her nipple. He bit down on the girls lip hard and came hard inside of her quaking pussy. He moaned into her mouth, as he pounded into her for another minute, riding out his orgasm. He pulled away from the girls lips and smirked at her. That was the best orgasm he has ever had.

"Thank you darling. You're the best fuck I've had in awhile." Tom kissed her again and whispered, "You're such a sweet pussy." He then withdrew from her body and moved to the side. He eyed Abraxas and smirked. "Fuck that sweet cunt of hers. She's a nice ride. You don't be disappointed."

Abraxas smirked at his master and said, "Yes master. I'd be proud to fuck this mudblood." He then moved to where Tom was laying on her and shoved his cock inside of her tight passage-way, not caring if he hurt her or not. He started to move his penis in and out of her hard and fast. He lowered his head and started to kiss the girl under him, while she cried.

Hermione lay there, while Abraxas kissed and raped her. She was disappointed. She was hoping that they'd let her go, once he was done. That obviously was not happening. She whimpered as she lay under her class-mate.

Tom, Lestrange and Zabini sat there, smirking as they watched there friend rape the young Gryffindor. "That's it Abraxas, take the whore. She's loving your cock."

The other two muttered, "Lucky bastard." Which caused Tom Riddle to chuckle.

Tom only ever allowed Abraxas Malfoy this special award. The others never got anything but, being allowed to give someone sweet torture, or sometimes a blow job or a hand job, but never a good little fuck. They always knew that Tom favored Abraxas. They are best friends.

Abraxas pulled away from the girls' mouth and smirked at her. "That's it slut, take my cock. You know, just as much as I know, that you love it. I can feel your pussy quaking. Your loving what we are doing to you, aren't you?"

Hermione glared at the bastard that was raping her and spit into his face. She then gasped when Abraxas snarled at her and punched her on her lip.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again, you cunt." Abraxas shouted, as he drove himself inside of her pussy harder then before.

Hermione started crying louder. She thought being slapped hurt, but being punched was just dreadful. She whimpered and continued to lay there, as the man raped her.

"I'm going to shoot my cum inside of your cunt bitch, and you're going to take it like the whore that you are. You're going to love it also." Abraxas grunted as he pounded inside of her, harder, while twisting the girls' nipples. A few minutes later he orgasmed, moaning loudly. "Ohhhhh mudblood, ohhhhh yes. That was brilliant." He grunted, "Such a brilliant shag."

It all went quite after that. They heard nothing but, heavy breathing and the rain still falling down on them.

All of a sudden Tom Riddle spoke. "So how was that darling?" He asked, smirking.

It was quite again.

Several minutes later Hermione glared at Tom and the other boys. "How was that you pricks? Are you seriously asking me that?"

Abraxas chuckled, "Yes whore, how was it? Do you think you'll be desiring another shag by me anytime soon?"

Hermione glared at the chuckling man, whom was still inside of her cunt. She then shoved him off of her, causing him to roll over to the other side. He grunted when he hit the wet ground, unexpectedly.

"I'm going to ask you again, are you seriously asking me how that was?" Hermione asked, snarling at the men.

Tom smirked at her and nodded, "Yes, did you enjoy that as much as we did love?"

Hermione snapped, "Getting hurt was not in the plan." She sniffled.

"It's not our fault you slipped and fallen, twisting your ankle, now is it?" Tom asked, laughing.

"Nor was it that you bumped you're head in the tombstone." Zabini laughed.

"Nor is it." Lestrange started and shut up at the girls glare.

"I'd shut up if I were you Lestrange. Because, I did not give you permission to Crucio me. I'd sleep with my eyes open tonight love, because I definitely did not give you permission to leave it on me for a long time." Hermione snapped.

Lestrange gulped and nodded his head. "Sorry. You bit my masters' cock, I had to."

Tom snarled at the girl, "Alright besides for that. Was your fantasy all as it should've been?"

Hermione turned her gaze towards Tom and shot a glare at him, which could kill. "No, none of you allowed me to cum." She spread her legs wider, showing her soaking wet cunt to the men and shifted upwards. "Now get to work Riddle." She ordered her lover, not caring if her Lord would be angry or not. She was horny as hell and it took a lot out of her, not to shout out in pleasure, this whole time.

Tom chuckled and squatted back over to his witch and lowered his head and caressed her pussy with his tongue. He whispered, "Your wish is my command." He then drove his tongue inside of the girls' pussy, moaning at the taste of her juices, mixed with the taste of cock. The two tastes, tasted terrific together. He moaned and kept on devouring her shaking pussy. He shoved 4 fingers in her cunt, and started to fuck her pussy, while sucking on her clit, he bit her clit, causing her to scream loudly as she came hard inside of her lovers mouth. "Ohhhhhh Tom, mmmm ohhhhhhh Riddle, yes yes yes yes YESSSSSSSSSSS." Once she was done riding out her orgasm, she lay there, gasping for her breath to come back. She was spent. She had never felt as great as she does not. She smiled at them. She leant forward and kissed Tom's lips. She pulled back and whispered, "Thank you love, for this. We should do this more often." She laughed and snuggled into his chest. She then frowned, "I'm still waiting for you to heal my ankle. "She pouted.

Tom and the rest of the men chuckled at that last statement. "I never heard you ask me nicely love."

Hermione spat, "I just let you and your friend rape me, and the least you could do is heal my wounds."

Tom snorted, "Darling it's not rape, if the girl wants it, and love you definitely wanted it, you were soaking wet since before I even touched you."

"Its raining, so of course I was wet." Hermione pouted.

Abraxas laughed, "Cute Hermione, cute."

Zabini and Lestrange shivered. It was still pouring rain on them. "Yo maybe we should get out of the rain, before one of us gets sick." Lestrange suggested.

"Ya its bloody chilly out here." Zabini muttered, rubbing his hands together.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two Slytherins. "Pussies."

Tom chuckled and pulled the girl into his arms and replied, "Yes but I'm sure there not as sweet as your pussy love." He then kissed his girl on the side of her head and smiled.

Hermione smiled and leant back in his body. "Thanks again Tom, especially for finally letting me have Abraxas. I've been begging you forever to get a shag out of him." She smirked.

"You're welcome love baby." Tom whispered and then whispered, loudly into her ear, "Next time you bite my cock, you'll be severely punished."

Hermione giggled, "You promise?" She moved closer to his body.

Tom grunted as he felt her tight ass caress his flesh. "Yes I promise, now if you don't stop moving that cute arse of yours, we are all going to be sick, because I'll have to fuck you again, which will cause Abraxas and the others to get hard as well, and we'll never get out of here."

They all laughed at that and smirked. They knew that everyone had fun, some more then the others.

"I'm still waiting for you to heal my Tom." Hermione Said, smirking, as she shifted once again behind her, hearing him moan.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Ha sorry the note is after the story. I just had a few reviews and had to state some things.

Someone was talking about the past and presant thing 'with the cemetary' and this is what I have to say about that.

I didn't realize it when I wrote it..sorry. I could not think of what the cemetary was called, if i knew, I would not of wrote out Harry or Cedric. I actually want to edit it and take the names out. Because I never said if my Hermione traveled back in time or not.She did not. It is an au story. She goes to school with Tom and Abraxas and everyone. So what is the Cemetary called?

Also someone was talking about me writing out that she was dry, then later on she was wet.

This is what I have to say.

If you remember correctly right before he goes inside of her, he says a spell. I didn't want to tell you what that spell was, because then you'd all know that she was wet and liking it. The spell was a dryness spell, he was being a prick and wanted to hurt her a little. I should do an author note or something about that.

BUT one more thing, even if she WAS dry at first, she still could of gotten soaking wet. Her body could've betrayed her, being raped or not and gotten wet.

I'm going to edit it a little sometime soon. I can't figure out how to do that on fanfiction dot net without just deleting the story and

posting it again. I don't want to do that. I have feedback.

So sorry again

Angela


End file.
